


Always Yours

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From their budding friendship to facing deadly enemies, this is Hermione and Draco’s story told in five parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Poppyxxxx for doing a wonderful job. This is the first proper Dramione story I have ever done so I hope you all like it.
> 
> This was written for round four of dramione_remix. The couple chose to remix was Amy/Rory from Doctor Who. Any quotes belong to their respective writers and no copyright infringement is intended.

 

  
**I.**

Hermione was sitting with Ginny, Luna, and Hannah in their usual booth at the Leaky Cauldron. It was their monthly girls’ night out where they got away from their day to day troubles and had some fun.

  
“So have you found a boyfriend yet, Hermione?” Ginny asked.

“No, not yet. Most guys that ask me out are either self-obsessed or only after sex. Then there’s Malfoy, who comes by my office every day and asks me to lunch. I know that he’s trying to make up for his past mistakes and wants to be friends, but I think that every day is a bit too much, don’t you think?” Hermione asked.

“Are you sure it’s just him trying to put things right and nothing else?” Hannah asked back.

“What else could it be?” Hermione asked, confused.

“He fancies you,” Luna said with an unusual bluntness.

“Of course he doesn’t,” Hermione scoffed.

“Are you sure about that?” Ginny said, amused at her friend’s cluelessness.

“Yes, I’m sure. I mean, when has he shown any real interest in me?” Hermione replied, looking around at her friends.

“Think about it carefully, Hermione,” Hannah said gently.

Hermione’s brow furrowed as she thought about what Hannah could possibly mean, and then it hit her. He asked her out every day.

“Oh,” Hermione said in realisation.

“‘Oh,’ she says,” Ginny teased.

“Is everything alright, Hermione?” Luna asked.

“I don’t like him like that. At least not yet I don’t. What should I do?” Hermione asked.

“Tell him, Hermione. If you’re not ready for something that he is, then you don’t want to lead him on,” Ginny advised.

“I will speak with him on Monday.”

“I am sure that it will be fine, Hermione. Malfoy will understand where you’re coming from if you’re honest with him,” Luna said, the dreamy tone back in her voice.

As the night wore on, the subject of Malfoy was never broached again, and the girls had vowed to be there for Hermione if things went wrong the following week.

-0-0-0-

When lunch approached the following Monday, Hermione grew nervous. She was unsure about how to tell Draco that she didn’t feel the same way that he did. She wanted to remain friends with him because he made her laugh and she could be herself with him. Hermione knew it was cruel to ask him to remain friends with her, but she also knew that she felt a spark for him and it could turn into something more given time.

A knock on her office door signalled his arrival. It was the same knock at the same time, five days a week.

“Come in,” Hermione called, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice.

The office door opened and Draco walked in smiling. It was a wide, genuine smile that showed he was completely happy and content to be in her company.

“Hello, Hermione, how are you?”

“I’m okay,” Hermione squeaked in reply.

Draco stopped walking and looked at her.

“You’re nervous about something,” he stated, scrutinising her face.

“No, I’m not nervous. Not at all,” Hermione replied a little too quickly.

Draco arched an eyebrow, clearly not convinced by her answer.

“Okay, you’ve got me. I am nervous.” She sighed.

“Why? The Hermione I know doesn’t get nervous,” Draco said, racking his brains about why she could be nervous. The only thought was that it had to be something to do with him.

“Well, this is kind of sensitive, and I don’t want you to think I’m weird by saying it, but it’s something I need to say so you don’t get the wrong idea,” Hermione babbled.

Draco cleared his throat.

He had an idea what this was about and knew why she would be nervous, but the fact that she was going to be honest with him was more important.

“What I mean is that I like you a lot, but I’m not ready for anything else. I would love to get to know you more and see where things lead,” Hermione confessed whilst twisting the hem of her shirt in her hands.

Draco stood in silence. He knew that there was a possibility that Hermione didn’t feel the same way that he did, but he hoped that she did.

“Thank you for being honest with me, Hermione. I will always be waiting for you. If you ever change your mind and want something more than friendship, I will be there in an instant. I will, however, be content to remain just friends if that is what you wish,” Draco said whilst looking into her eyes so she knew he was being honest with her.

“If I do, you’ll be the first to know,” Hermione replied with a shy smile.

“Lunch?” Draco asked as he held out his arm for her to take.

“Would be great, thank you,” Hermione said as she hooked her arm through his.

II.

  
_I love Rory, and I never told him, but now he’s gone._

Simon Nye, Amy’s Choice

  
Someone was knocking urgently on Hermione Granger’s office door despite the fact she had told her secretary that she was not to be disturbed under any circumstances.

“Yes,” Hermione called, exasperated. She was going over the paperwork done for the new house-elf legislation that was supposed to be presented to the Wizengamot the following day. Although she had written it out weeks ago, she had wanted to reread it a few days before in case she felt that it needed revising in any way.

The door opened to reveal a very dishevelled Harry Potter. The state of his appearance startled Hermione.

“What’s wrong, Harry? Is Ron okay?” Hermione asked, shocked at his appearance.

Harry shook his head. “It’s Malfoy.”

Hermione’s stomach dropped.

“What happened?” she whispered.

“He was viewing one of the derelict buildings owned by Malfoy Industries when he was attacked by rogue Death Eaters. He was found by his father who then alerted St Mungo’s and the Auror Department immediately. Malfoy woke up briefly whilst he was being moved and asked for you. He was unconscious again by the time we got to St Mungo’s though,” he explained.

Hermione went back to her desk and gathered her things.

“I’ll go there now. Do I need you as an escort, or can I go on my own?” she asked.

“I have to go with you.”

Hermione nodded.

Walking out of her office, Hermione addressed her secretary.

“Rebecca, can you cancel my appointments for the rest of the day and reschedule them? Please tell them that a family emergency has come up and I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“I will start on that right away, Miss Granger,” Rebecca replied.

“Thank you. I’m ready to go now, Harry,” she said, turning to face her friend.

“We’ll Apparate there and go directly to his room. Your name has already been added to the list of people allowed to visit him.”

The two friends Apparated from the designated point within the Ministry to St Mungo’s and arrived to relative chaos. There were reporters in the lobby demanding questions about what had happened to the Malfoy heir and what the prognosis was.

“This way, Hermione,” Harry said quietly, pulling her towards the ward right in front of the crowd.

They walked around the gathered journalists and tried to slip into the ward unseen, but a high-pitched girlish voice stopped them in their tracks.

“Miss Granger, can you please tell me why you’re here?” Rita Skeeter asked with a fake pleasantness to her voice.

“I am here to see a friend, Miss Skeeter, and that is all I will say on the matter,” Hermione replied.

As she and Harry walked into the corridor, she asked, “Where is his room?”

“It’s in the next corridor where all the private rooms are,” he replied.

Hermione nodded her head.

  
They walked in silence until they were in the second corridor.

  
“It’s the second room on the left. I’ll wait outside for you.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

As Hermione opened the door, Draco’s parents looked up to see who was coming in.

Narcissa Malfoy turned and resumed her bedside vigil, and Lucius nodded his head to acknowledge her presence.

Hermione stared at the bed, unable to believe that this was the same man she had had dinner with the previous evening.

Draco’s platinum hair was matted with blood, and his face was bruised and swollen. The only other injuries she could see were more cuts and bruises down his arms though she knew there were more under the sheet that was covering his body.

Hermione conjured another chair, sat opposite to Narcissa, and reached for Draco’s hand. It was like touching ice.

“What have the Healers said?” Hermione asked.

“They think that he will pull through. He lost consciousness through loss of blood just after he got here and hasn’t woken up yet. The worst of it has already been healed, but they want to make sure that it’s completely healed before attending to his bruises and other cuts fully.”

Hermione let out a relieved sigh. She was more than happy that Draco had come through the worst of his injuries and that he would survive. She wasn’t sure what she would do without him. He had become central to her life, and she didn’t even realise it.

  
Suddenly Narcissa got up and ran out the door.

  
Lucius and Hermione were so startled for a moment that they only stared at her. It was only when their attention returned to Draco did they understand the woman’s actions.

  
The sheet that had been covering Draco was now dotted with fresh blood. There was an area where it had pooled, and Hermione removed part of the sheet from his upper body and applied pressure to the wound to stop it from bleeding.

  
Two minutes later Narcissa had returned with several Healers in tow. The Healers asked the Malfoys and Hermione to leave whilst they tried to save him.

“What’s happening?” Harry asked.

“We’re not sure. Draco’s wounds re-opened,” Hermione replied nervously.

_This can’t be happening! Draco can’t die, he just can’t. I haven’t told him I love him yet._

  
Hermione stood still as the realisation washed over her.

  
_I love him_ , she thought.

  
Every memory with him flittered through her mind, and now she could see all the little signs she had missed. The time she got jealous when he flirted with Luna, or the time he ignored her whilst on a night out with friends. Every piece was fitting together, yet falling apart at the same time.

_I love him, and now I may never get the chance to tell him._

  
Just then, several of the Healers walked out of his room and back into the main ward. One of the last Healers walked towards Lucius and Narcissa.

  
“Your son has been stabilised,” the Healer said, and the Malfoys and Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

  
“Is it alright if I talk in front of them?” he asked.

  
“Perfectly. Miss Granger was requested here when my son was conscious, and Auror Potter is leading the investigation into the attack,” Lucius replied.

  
The Healer nodded his head before beginning.

  
“As you may have guessed, your son’s wounds re-opened. We think that the weapon which caused the wounds was poisoned or cursed. None of us picked this up before because the wounds seemed to heal normally. I have sent a request to one of our specialists to have a look and try to determine the cause, but without the weapon we won’t know for sure.”

  
Lucius looked furious and then spoke in a deadly calm voice, “It’s a curse developed by Dolohov. It re-opens wounds after they’ve been healed, and the more you use spells and potions, the less effective they will become. He never developed a countercurse to it as far as know, and no one survived after he used it on them.”

  
“I’m afraid that if that’s the case, then there won’t be much more we can do for him.”

  
“Mr Malfoy, was the curse designed specifically to prevent magical healing?” Hermione asked the Malfoy patriarch.

“I think so, but I am not sure, Miss Granger. Why do you ask?” Lucius replied.

  
“Muggle healing techniques could be used to try and heal him properly instead. It will take longer, but they have many different things which could help him. Healer Pye, who was a trainee on the Dai Llewellyn ward, was researching ways that Muggle healing techniques could complement magical ones. If he’s still around, then he may be of help to you,” Hermione explained. She wanted to make sure that every option to them was open. She hoped that the Malfoys at least tried this way to save their son instead of returning to their old prejudices.

“I can talk to him if you would like, Mr and Mrs Malfoy. The choice is yours as his next of kin.”

“Try everything you can to save our son,” Narcissa replied with tears flowing down her cheeks.

A few hours later, Hermione returned home and collapsed in bed, sobbing. She hoped and prayed that Draco would pull through this. Although she had gone back in the room, took his hand in hers once again, and whispered into his ear that she loved him, Hermione wished that she could say it when he was awake so he knew exactly how much she felt for him.

III.

“You look beautiful,” Molly gushed.

“Thank you, Molly,” Hermione said, smiling broadly.

“That young man won’t know what’s hit him when you walk down that aisle,” she said, bustling about, making sure everything was going to plan.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She had gone for a simple strapless dress which reached the floor at the front with a small train at the back and lines of small crystals from the top to the bottom. She had loved it from the moment she had seen it and knew she had to buy it once she tried it on.

It was almost two years since she didn’t know whether this day would ever happen. Draco was still recovering from his wounds through Muggle medicine. It had been a painfully slow process, but eventually he began to improve. She was ecstatic that Lucius and Narcissa had agreed to try Muggle healing techniques to help save him and that they could see the potential benefit of Muggle knowledge.

  
“Knock, knock,” Hannah said as she entered the room with Ginny and Luna in tow.

The three of them were wearing matching royal purple dresses which had the same simple design as Hermione’s wedding dress but without the crystals.

“You look stunning, Hermione,” Ginny said, smiling at her.

“I think Draco is going to be infected with Wrackspurts when he sees you, Hermione,” Luna commented dreamily.

“Thank you, Luna, I’m sure he will,” Hermione replied. She still didn’t believe in the majority of the creatures Luna said existed, but knowing what Wrackspurts were capable of, she knew that Draco’s mind would go a bit hazy when he saw her.

Mr Weasley poked his head through the door.

“It’s time to go, girls. They’re ready and waiting for you.”

  
Hermione took a deep breath, checked herself in the mirror one last time, and picked up her bouquet of purple roses and headed to the door.

  
The wedding was being held in a large marquee on the extensive grounds at Malfoy Manor. It had been tradition for nearly a thousand years that each heir married on the land, and it would not be broken for many more.

  
Hermione had not minded this as the grounds were beautiful in June, and they were big enough for all their guests. She had been quite upset that her parents could not make it back in time from Australia and that Ron was not able to get time off. She vowed that she would send them all long and detailed letters with several photos so they knew everything that had happened.

  
As they neared the marquee, Hermione could hear the string quartet playing Pachelbel’s Canon in D Major. Hermione had insisted that it be played whilst she walked down the aisle instead of the traditional Bridal Chorus by Wagner.

  
Hannah, Ginny, and Luna stood in front of Hermione, walking down the aisle with Draco’s groomsmen.

  
“Are you ready, Hermione?” Mr Weasley.

  
“Yes,” she replied, and they stepped into the marquee.

  
Every guest rose so they could see her. There were many ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhhs’ from the assembled people, but Hermione’s attention wasn’t on any of them. It was on the man at the very end in front of the Minister. He was gaping like a fish until his best man, Theodore Nott, nudged him and he closed it.

_He probably thought I couldn’t look any better than he’d already seen me._

In no time at all Hermione found herself next to Draco and in front of Minister Shacklebolt.

  
“Who gives this man to this woman?” the Minister asked.

  
“We give this man to this woman,” Lucius and Narcissa said before sitting down.

  
“Who gives this woman to this man?” he asked.

  
“I give this woman to this man,” Mr Weasley replied, placing Hermione’s hand in Draco’s.

  
_You look beautiful_ , he mouthed at her before Kingsley started the ceremony.

  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to watch the joining of two souls. Love is one of the most powerful things in the world, and to witness two people who share it is a treasure. Most of us know that in the beginning Draco and Hermione’s relationship was tenuous, and to see how their love has flourished between them brings hope and joy to those who know them.”

  
Hermione glanced at Draco and could feel her smile broaden. If anyone had told her five years ago that she would marry Draco Malfoy, she would have carted them off to St Mungo’s.

  
“The only reading today will be from Corinthians 1:13. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.” After a slight pause, Kingsley carried on.

  
“And now we will proceed to the vows, but before we do, does anyone here know of any lawful impediment stopping these two souls from joining in matrimony?”

Silence greeted his words.

“Draco and Hermione have decided to recite their own vows to one another. Hermione, you may recite your vow to Draco.”

Hermione turned to face Draco.

  
“Three years ago, I said to you, ‘Let’s be friends and see where things lead.’ I didn’t imagine then that we would end up here. It wasn’t until I thought that I had lost you did I realise that I loved you. I prayed every day after that I would get a chance to tell you. I love you, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Hermione said as tears threatened to fall.

“Draco.”

“I will admit that when we first met I was a bit of a prat. It wasn’t until I grew up and got to know you that I realised just how special you were. The day I woke up in hospital and you told me that you loved me was one of the best days of my life. There are only two that top it. One is when you agreed to marry me, and the other is today. I will cherish you and any children we have for the rest of my life.”

“Now the exchange of vows is complete, the giving of rings will be done.”

Theodore Nott came forward and placed the rings into Kingsley’s hands.

“These rings are a symbol of the vows you have taken and of the union which binds you. They represent the eternal love you have for one another. Draco, you may place the ring on Hermione’s finger.”

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love. I will honour, protect, and love you,” Draco said, looking into Hermione’s eyes.

  
“Hermione, you may place the ring on Draco’s finger.”

  
“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love. I will honour, protect, and love you,” Hermione repeated.

  
“Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I present to you Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy.”

  
The guests cheered at the announcement.

  
A few hours later at their reception, Hermione and Draco were dancing in the middle of the floor when Draco said, “Are you okay? You look upset.”

  
“I’m fine. I just wish my parents and Ron could be here.”

“I know, sweetheart, but they all did their best to try and come, and that’s the main thing.”

“I know. At least I‘ve got you to make it all better.”

“I think you should stop monopolising the bride, Malfoy,” said a familiar voice.

Hermione whipped around, and Ron Weasley was staring back at her.

“You’re here,” she said, launching herself at him.

“I’m here,” he replied, hugging her. “I’m sorry, I’ve only just got here, but I was working most of the day, and there was an emergency just before I left. How was it?”

“Beautiful,” Hermione said, stepping back.

“Well, congratulations to the both of you. I’m glad you’re happy, Hermione.” He turned to Draco and said, “Hurt her and I’ll kill you.”

“Ron!” Hermione exclaimed, hitting him lightly on the arm.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

IV.

_Now, which one of these men would you really choose?_

_Simon Nye, Amy’s Choice_

Hermione Malfoy was pacing in front of the family’s private Floo, waiting for her husband to return.

After the announcement of their engagement, Draco’s attackers had started sending hate mail. At first they had only threatened to disrupt the wedding, but a month before the ceremony they tried to abduct Hermione from one of the alleyways of Diagon Alley to stop it from happening altogether.

Draco had demanded that she move in to Malfoy Manor and that she didn’t go into work until after their honeymoon. Although Hermione didn’t like being told what to do, she could see that he was only trying to protect her. This was only part of the reason why she had agreed to the demands. The others were that she could work from the Manor, and it would be easier to consult with Narcissa on last minute wedding plans.

The threats had not stopped after they had married either. They had only become more explicit and violent as time had gone on. Each letter had described in detail what they wanted to do to her when they captured her.

  
Hermione knew that the letters were affecting Draco no matter how many times he told her that he was fine. He had tried to hide it from her, but Hermione knew him too well.

  
Over the past few days, things had been different though. She knew that he had received another letter, but he had burned it before she had even got the chance to read it. It had affected him more than usual, and that made her nervous.

  
Suddenly the Floo turned green and out stepped Harry Potter. It was the first time she had been disappointed to see her friend.

  
“Harry, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to see you. I have a letter from Draco,” he replied, taking the letter from his pocket and holding it out to her.

Hermione’s hand shook as she took and opened it. Her eyes darted across the page as her husband’s words sunk in.

_My darling Hermione,_

  
_If you are reading this then I have gone through with my plan. I know that you won’t understand why I have done this, but know that I love you very much. I received another letter the other day which stated that if we separated, then they would not hurt you. It would be impossible for me to even think about being apart from you, and that is why I must go to them and end this. Please do not come after me. I could not bear knowing that they would kill you too. This way you will be able to find love again and have a threat-free life._

_Your loving husband,_

_Draco_

  
_P.S Potter doesn’t know what I’ve done so don’t maim him, love._

  
“What does it say?” Harry asked anxiously. He knew it must be something really bad if Draco was telling Hermione about it through a letter. He had an idea about what Draco had done, but he couldn’t be sure.

  
“He’s gone to them to end it, and he doesn’t want me to go after him. He wants me to love someone else after he dies. He’s wrong though. I won’t ever love anyone else the way I love him,” Hermione replied.

  
Harry knew that Draco had probably turned himself over to the rogue Death Eaters. He knew that Draco loved Hermione, but he didn’t know that he would go into certain death so she could live a chain-free life. He knew only too well how much courage that took.

  
“What are you going to do?” he asked.

  
“I’m going to go after him of course. I don’t care what he says, we’re in this together.”

  
“Are you sure you want to? You know they will kill you too?” Harry asked.

  
“I’m sure, Harry. I will not let Draco do this on his own; I will be by his side,” Hermione replied.

  
“Please, Hermione. Think about what you’re doing. Think of everyone who loves you. What would they do?” Harry pleaded with tears in his eyes.

  
“They would carry on without me, Harry. Yes, you and everyone else would miss me, but that would be nothing compared to how much I would miss Draco or how much I would regret not going after him,” Hermione explained, just as emotional.

  
“Please. I love you, Hermione,” he said as his tears started to fall.

  
“I’m sorry, Harry, but my place is with Draco.”

  
Harry nodded.

  
Hermione stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

  
“I am going to miss you. Tell everyone that I love them. Please can you give Lucius and Narcissa Draco’s letter and explain everything?”

  
“I will.” Harry agreed, his voice cracking.

  
Pulling out of the hug, Hermione took one last look at her friend.

  
“Goodbye, Harry,” she said as she Apparated out.

  
He had no idea how to approach the elder Malfoys with the news of the imminent death of their beloved son and daughter-in-law.

  
As he picked up Draco’s letter, he remembered something Dumbledore had once told him. That the beginning was usually the best place to start.

  
V.

  
_Shut. Up. Together. Or not at all._

_Steven Moffat, The Angels Take Manhattan_

Hermione had thought of only Draco as she Apparated and found herself outside a dilapidated manor. Draco was standing outside of the door, apparently not even attempting to enter.

  
“Draco,” Hermione called breathing a sigh of relief.

  
He whipped around, unable to believe his ears. He stood staring at her for a minute before walking over to where she stood.

  
“You’re not supposed to be here,” he said, sounding tortured.

  
“I had to come.”

“No, you didn’t,” he replied, shaking his head slightly.

  
“Yes, I did, Draco. You are my husband, and we face things like this together,” Hermione said vehemently.

  
Draco hung his head.

  
“I love you Draco, and I don’t ever want to live without you. You should have told me what was going on,” Hermione said softly.

  
“I know I should have. I didn’t want to worry you though. I – I can’t go on like this. I want to be able to live the rest of my life with you without having to look over our shoulders constantly,” he explained.

  
“You know that they would still have come after me if they killed you, don’t you? There would have been no need for them to keep their word to you,” Hermione asked gently.

“I wanted to believe that they would. I’d do anything for you,” Draco replied, looking into her eyes.

  
“What do you want to do?”

  
“I want to end it, but I don’t know how,” Draco confessed.

  
“Would you go in there now? Now we can do this together like we should have done from the start.”

  
“Is that what you want?” he asked.

  
“I want the same as you. I want to live our life free of them.”

  
“And if we die?”

“Then we die. At least we would have gone together rather than one of us living alone for the rest of our lives,” Hermione said.

“We’ll do it then. We will go in there and face them together,” Draco said with certainty.

  
“Together,” Hermione said, smiling slightly as she reached for his hand.

  
They turned and walked towards the manor, hand in hand, uncertain of their future, but they knew that they would face everything standing by the other’s side.


End file.
